


A Simple Thought

by Murphy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementors, M/M, Patronus, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Professor!Harry, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy/pseuds/Murphy
Summary: Now that the war is over, Harry has chosen the profession that comes most naturally to him: teaching. Years on, the Hogwarts castle is finally in the final stages of reconstruction and the Ministry is ready to come in and overhaul the curriculum to reflect those changes. But things get a little complicated when it turns out Draco Malfoy is part of the onsite overhaul committee. They get even more complicated when Dementors start reappearing and Harry goes back to familiar role of teaching students how to defend themselves against their worst memories. But the kids aren’t the only ones at Hogwarts who have never produced a Patronus, and secret lessons with Draco are not part of Harry’s job description.





	1. Chapter 1

As much as Harry had looked forward to the first day of school at Hogwarts when he lived with the Dursley’s, he found he was almost as excited for it to arrive as a professor. He just wished he didn’t have to get ready for it so early. The morning sun streamed through the window and onto his face, bright and warm even through his eyelids.

Harry groaned and rolled in his tiny bed, which groaned back at him. With a sigh he fumbled for his glasses and pushed them onto his face, blinking the morning into focus.

Life had changed a lot since his graduation, but many things still felt the same. Harry’s room at The Leaky Cauldron wasn’t as small as the second bedroom at Privet Drive, but it was close. His trunk was mostly packed, the few belongings and clothes he brought with him tossed haphazardly in and around it. His wand lay by a stack of letter sent by his friends that he was still slowly responding to.

But there were no Dursley’s downstairs, their voices drifting up through the floorboards. There was no owl cage, no Hedwig softly chittering at Harry to feed her breakfast.

So many things were still different.

Heaving another sigh, Harry sat up. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he pushed back the covers and set his feet on the cool floor. A new letter was half shoved under the door to his room. Forgoing his slippers, Harry tiptoed over to retrieve it before scurrying back to the bed and putting his feet beneath the still warm blankets.

  

 

> _Harry,_
> 
> _I just learned that I’m not the only new teacher at the school this year, thanks to a very sudden and stern owl from McGonagall. I don’t know a better way to get to Hogwarts than by train, so hopefully I’ll meet up with you on the platform this morning. If you’re more in the know than I, I’ll just see you at the Feast, then._
> 
> _Cheers,_  
>  _Neville_

 

A relieved pang went through Harry’s chest. Truth be told, while he was looking forward to teaching at Hogwarts, he was more than a little nervous. Hermione and Ron were both incredibly supportive of Harry’s somewhat sudden decision to go into teaching, but neither of them would be there at Hogwarts to help urge him along. Having Neville to commiserate with about being a new professor was a welcome surprise. And you could never go wrong knowing you would have someone to talk to during meals.

Tossing the letter in the pile with the others, Harry finished packing with a few flicks of his wand. He lay out his most professional looking robe on his bed before hurrying into the bathroom to get ready. Missing the train was bad enough as a student; missing it as a professor was probably even more frowned upon.

 

~*~*~

 

Luckily Harry left with more than enough time to reach King’s Cross. Walking through the station, Harry made sure to keep an eye out for any families who looked lost. Just as he spotted a mother and son pair who kept nervously eyeing the platform numbers, another woman came up to them, talking quietly. After a moment the mother’s shoulders relaxed and the woman laughed, guiding them to the wall. After a moment of encouragement, the woman took her son by the shoulders and the two of the ran through the entrance, disappearing beyond the brick.

The woman’s eye flickered to his forehead as Harry approached. “Ah, Mister Potter,” she said to him, reaching for his hand to shake it. “They told me you’d probably be coming this way. It’s wonderful to meet you. My name’s Chloe.”

Harry moved out of the way to let a rather large family go by. “Are you a new teacher at the school as well?”

“Me? Ah, no, I’m nonmagic, I never even went to Hogwarts. But, I can still see the platform entrance, and the Committee thought it might be a good idea to have someone stand watch to help the muggleborns along. Speaking off, I’ve gotten pretty good at picking them out as a distance and I think I’ve spotted another one. You go on through.”

He watched her jog down the corridor, wondering which Committee was in charge of setting such a position up. Hoisting her bag up on his shoulder, Harry quickly trotted through the entrance, his trolley squeaking.

The platform wasn’t as full and noisy as Harry remembered it being, but there were still lots of families clustered here and there, readying their kids for the new school year. Harry handed off his trunk and went looking for Neville, carefully avoiding any looks that might be tossed his way.

Neville ended up finding him, and being a good deal taller and leaner than Harry remembered him being. With a pang of guilt, Harry realized it had been years since they’d talked in person.

“Alright there, Harry?” Neville laughed, giving him a tight, back-clapping hug. “Good to see you.”

“You too. I didn’t know you were going to be a professor here as well. Congratulations.”

“Don’t congratulate me just yet, I’m not a full fledged professor,” Neville told him, leading him along the platform. “Sprout is looking to hang up her pruning shears. McGonagall remembered how well I did in Herbology while we were at school and asked me if I’d in interested in taking over the position, after a year of shadowing, of course. Mostly, I’ll be her assistant. Let’s head into this car.”

Nodding at the conductor, the boys stepped up onto the train, quietly looking for an open compartment. It was easier than it used to be. Harry and Neville settled into their seats, sliding the door closed behind them.

“So what about you, what’ve they got you teaching? Defense Against the Dark Arts?”

Harry chuckled. “No, no. I’ve had my fill of that for awhile. I’ll actually be taking over for Muggle Studies. There hasn’t been anyone to replace Professor Burbage after she was... y’know...”

“Killed?”

“Yeah.”

Neville sat back and leaned against the window, nodding to himself. “Never took Muggle Studies, I don’t think. Not the proper course, at least.”

“I don’t think many of us did,” Harry replied, smiling. “I don’t know how many kids I’ll be teaching. Hopefully I won’t be lecturing to an empty room.”

Returning his smile, Neville chuckled. “I wouldn’t worry about that. I’m sure you’ll be getting quite a few admirers hoping they can boast about how they were taught by _the_ Harry Potter.”

Neville’s eyes sparkled and he started to laugh as the train’s whistle blew and they began to slowly chug along down the track, and soon Harry found himself laughing, too.

“Who would’ve thought, Harry? Me and you heading back to Hogwarts. Did you ever see this coming?”

“Neville, I have a very long history of never seeing anything coming until it’s already happening.”

 

~*~*~

 

The familiar swaying of the train had almost lulled Harry to sleep when the trolley witch knocked on the door to their compartment. It slid open a bit and the old woman who pushed the trolley popped her head inside.

“Fancy a treat, m’dears?”

After they’d enough cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties and assorted sweets to last them through the week, Harry and Neville caught up between bites of baked goods.

At some point while Harry had drifted, Neville had pulled Trevor out of whatever pocket he had him stored. He gently patted the toad’s head with his thumb as he told Harry about how he briefly considered becoming an auror. “They waved the age restrictions and N.E.W.T. requirements for anyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and I thought, y’know, ‘I can do this. I could do this.’ Gram would’ve been thrilled.”

“You’d be a great auror,” Harry assured him.

“Nah.” Neville wrinkled his nose and popped a chocolate frog leg in his mouth. “When there was something that had to be done, yeah, obviously. But I don’t have the stomach to go looking for dark wizards and witches day in and day out.”

“Me either,” Harry said. “I thought about it for a day or so, but when Kingsley offered the application I turned it down. I spent seven years fighting whether I wanted to or not; I think I deserve a chance to be a normal wizard. For awhile, at least.”

“What about Ron and Hermione? Did either of them join up?”

Harry shook his head. “Hermione never even entertained the idea. She’s working for the Ministry, after finishing her last year of school, of course. Now she’s in one of the Magical Creature departments.”

“Still helping out the house elves?” Neville asked with a smile.

“Yeah. Ron, on the other hand, he completed Auror training and everything. But after a couple years he left and now he runs the joke shop with George. George could probably run it on his own but I don’t think Ron wanted him to.”

“Makes sense.”

“Yeah.”

The two of them lapsed into a soft silence. After a few minutes of staring out the window, Neville jerked back to Harry.

“I almost forgot! How’s Ginny? We used to write but it’s slowed down. She still playing for the Harpies?”

Harry suppressed a grimace. “Um, yeah, she’s still on the Harpies. But we’re not, uh... After the Battle, we...” His voiced dropped off, and he stared hard at the piece of cake he hadn’t eaten yet.

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“Christmas must be a tad awkward.”

Harry chuckled. “It was. I almost left the first Christmas early, but the rest of the family was very adamant about me staying. Frighteningly adamant, really. It’s not bad, now. I don’t think either of us are really angry. It just.... didn’t work out, that’s all.”

“Sorry, mate.”

“We see each other all the time,” Harry said with a shrug. “She’s still family.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“It is.”

“Got to hold on to the ones who are still around while they’re still around.”

The train whistle blew, signaling that they were pulling into the station. “That we do,” Harry replied. Through the walls of the compartment, he could hear the sudden rabble of flurry of excited students getting ready to deboard.

“Come along, fellow professor,” he said, shoving his uneaten treats into his bag. “There are fresh young minds to be molded by our somewhat capable hands.”

 

~*~*~

 

Before Harry could even look for him on the platform, he found himself smothered by Hagrid in a large, tight hug.

“Blimey, Harry! Never thought I’d see ya back at Hogwarts, but here ya are!”

Harry couldn’t see through Hagrid’s beard, but he was sure they were getting some looks. His arms pinned, he patted the giant’s leg as best he could. “Good to see you, too, Hagrid,” he wheezed.

Hagrid let him go, letting his feet slap back on the ground. “And Neville, too!” Before the other boy could decline, Hagrid swept him up. After a moment he let Neville go.

“Hello, Hagrid,” Neville gasped.

“Oh, I’ve missed yer faces.” Hagrid’s voice was thick with emotion. “I’m so proud of ya both, bein’ teachers not an’ all. I’ve got to get these first years taken care of. And I’m sure yer both excited to get settled in. But I expect the both of ya to come catch up at the hut as soon as ya can.”

He clapped them both heavily on their shoulders and then left them behind. “First years!” he bellowed. “All first years, you’ll be followin’ me to the boats. C’mon, this way!”

Neville winced, rubbing at his neck. “C’mon, let’s get to the carriages. I think we’ve made enough of a spectacle of ourselves for one day.”

No matter how many times he’d seen them, Harry was always a little in awe of the thestrals. But he was one of the few used to the sight of them. Many of the students were staring at the creatures, confused and frightened, motionless.

One of the thestrals whinnied, making a small girl cringe and stumble away.

Harry went over to her and put an encouraging hand on her back. “You don’t need to be scared, they won’t hurt you. They’re quite gentle.” He went over to a thestral and let it sniff his hand, and when it didn’t turn away, gently rubbed its snout. “See?”

The girl gave him a small smile. Then, taking in his whole face, gasped. “I know who you are!”

Wincing, Harry coughed and went to a carriage in a hurry. “I’m just a new professor, that’s all. We’ll be taking this carriage for ourselves. Official Hogwarts staff and all. Come on Neville.” He jerked his head at his friend and climbed inside.

Neville climbed in behind him, but before he closed the door, he leaned outside and looked solemnly at the kids who were gaping back at them. “You know, he and I once rode thestrals. We flew on their backs, across the country.” An excited noise went through the crowd as he banged the door closed and the carriage started rolling away.

“Why?” Harry glared at Neville, who positively doubled over in laughter.

“Oh, please, Harry. The kids need to know not everything that looks like its out to get them is actually out to get them. Besides, it’ll give them something to gossip about for awhile.”

“I’ve had quite enough of being the center of attention, thank you.”

“Yes, but _I_ never got to be, and it’s my turn now.”

Harry huffed and sat back. “I like you better when you’re awkward and quiet.”

“You do not.”

“I don’t, but the sentiment is still there.”

Neville smiled at him. “It’d be nice to have a normal life, but I just don’t think that’s in the stars for us. Might as well embrace it.”

Harry sighed in resignation, looking out the window at the castle as it grew larger and larger as they drew closer and closer. Maybe, just maybe, he hoped, this school year would be nice and quiet.

But, looking back at his track record, more than likely not.


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how many times he saw it, Harry was never going to get used to seeing Hogwarts castle looming over him. He climbed out of the carriage, craning his neck to look at the towers and spires, letting the familiarity wash over him.

“Mr Potter! And Mr Longbottom. How good to see you both.”

Harry looked up to see McGonagall at the top of the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall, smiling down at the two of them. Students passing them on both sides, they made their way up to her. Harry had an urge to hug her but he quelled it quickly.

“Good to see you, too, professor. Or, headmistress?”

“McGonagall is just fine, Longbottom. Why don’t you two go get settled in the Great Hall?” With a wave of her wand, first Harry’s and then Neville’s bags disappeared from their shoulders. “I have you both seated on the far end of the staff table, next to Hagrid. I thought that would be the most comfortable for you.” She nodded at the two of them and turned back to welcoming students to the castle.

The older students were already filing into the Great Hall, shouting to friends they hadn’t seen on the trains and settling noisily into their seats. Harry glanced up at the ceiling to see it reflecting a deep pink sunset onto the room.

To Harry’s mild horror, the professors seated at the head table rose to greet them as tried to take their seats. Most of the teachers he recognized, but a few new faces had taken up the positions that had opened up since he’d left Hogwarts.

A thin but short man whose face seemed to be comprised entirely of a gingery mustache shook Harry and Neville’s hands enthusiastically in both of his. “Humphrey Blumberpot, Potions. Feel free to stop by my office any time for a cup of tea.”

“Fenella Sullivan,” said an older witch, who offered her hand to the boys. “This is only my second year teaching Transfiguration, so I am well aware of how daunting a task being a professor can seem at first. If either of you need anything, please don’t hesitate to come to me.

The last new face belonged to a man who appeared to be no more than ten years or so older than they were. “Mohinder Burman,” he introduced himself as. “Defense Against the Dark Arts.” He gave them both a large smile and a pat on the shoulder, and then settled back into his chair.

Finally, Harry and Neville made it to their seats, leaving the very large chair at the very end of the table open for Hagrid, still on the lake with the first years. Harry noted that not soon after they sat, a plump blond witch also hurried up to the Head Table, taking a seat next to the one reserved for the headmistress, not bothering to say hello to any of her fellow teachers. As he waited for the festivities to start, he took in the different perspective the head table gave him.

Neville nudged his arm and leaned in so he wouldn’t have to raise his voice. “Still feels like we should be sitting down there at the Gryffindor table, doesn’t it?” he asked.

“It doesn’t feel like we belong up here, that’s for certain,” Harry laughed.

With that, the double doors of the Great Hall banged open and in came Hagrid, followed by a gaggle of small children. They were twisting and turning their heads has fast as they could, eager to see everything the Hall had to offer before they reached the walkway.

McGonagall appeared and glided to the center middle of the path, carrying the Sorting Hat in one hand and a stool in the other. She set down the latter and then the former, and the smiled at the new students. 

"Hello, children, and welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like you all to look at the students standing next to you, because they will become some of your closest friends here at the school. But first, as some but not all of you know, we must sort you into one of four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The students in your House will become like your family. 

"And now, to do the Sorting, I present to you: the Sorting Hat."

The whole Hall applauded, and on the stool the Hat straightened up, the seam along its rim opening wide so it could recite this year's Song.

 

_The great Founders chose to divide the school_  
_Into four Houses, and that is how it’s always been._  
_But, and I am sure you will agree,_  
_Much has changed between now and then._

_Godric wanted students who were brave,_  
_Rowena chose those who were the cleverest,_  
_Helga took in the most loyal workers,_  
_And Salazar liked the ambitious best._

_But I have seen Ravenclaws with aspirations to spare_  
_And a Gryffindor witch who was the smartest of all._  
_I’ve known Hufflepuffs with the courage of dragons_  
_And a Slytherin who would pay heed to any call._

_You can be both smart and strong,_  
_You can be both cunning and kind._  
_You can do whatever it takes to get to the top_  
_And be the truest friend a wizard could find._

_It has my job to job to Sort students for a thousand years_  
_And I am certain I will continue to Sort for a thousand more._  
_I have only one request of you, my dear children,_  
_And this is something of you that I earnestly implore._

_Your House will become your family,_  
_All can attest that is a given fact._  
_But should a student of another house offer their hand_  
_Please, do not turn your back._

_You are far less different than you are alike_  
_I am sure you will soon come to see._  
_And when you get to know one another_  
_You’ll learn how rewarding their friendship can be._

_What I am trying to say is this school has been divided for far too long._  
_Now, let us begin the Sorting, for this is the end of my song._

 

Harry joined in on the applause that went through the Hall after the Hat fell silent, and politely applauded for each student every time the Hat called out a House. Soon enough, all the first years were sitting next to their new Housemates. McGonagall let the congratulations for another minute before she stood and walked to the podium. A content hush fell over the tables.

“I would like to welcome all you students, both old and new, to another year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those of you returning may have noticed two things. First, that the castle is still under construction. Please, all of you, be careful as you go to and from your dormitories. If you notice younger students looking confused and lost, help them along to their classes. It wasn’t that long ago that you, too, were confused and lost, after all.”

Laughter rang out through the students and McGonagall smiled.

“Secondly, there are two new professors seated alongside me at the Head Table. Professor Sprout will be retiring next year and begin her lifelong dream of cultivating the largest public magical garden in all of Europe. But before she goes, she has graciously offered to show the ropes to our future Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom.”

Neville stood and waved to the students as they clapped for him, a wide smile on his face.

“Our second new teacher,” McGonagall continued as Neville took his seat, “is the new professor for Muggle Studies. The position has been empty for quite a few years, so I’m sure you will all give a very warm welcome to Mr Harry Potter.”

Standing briefly, Harry nodded and ignored the murmuring that accompanied the applause.

“I have a few more announcements, but they can wait. Let’s begin the feast!”

At those words, piles of food sprang to life atop the empty plates filling the tables, and the room was immediately booming with happy exclamations of hungry students. It all smelled heavenly, a sentiment Harry’s stomach gurgled in agreement with. He filled his plate a small mountain of chicken, potatoes, and some vegetable he couldn’t recognize, and tucked in.

Trapped between Neville and Hagrid at the far end of the table, Harry couldn’t do much in the way of getting to know his fellow professors, but it did give him time to listen to Hagrid as he updated Harry with all the current goings-on at the castle. Mostly to do with his animals. All too soon, Harry and Neville were laughing along to one of Hagrid’s stories about trying to catch a family of water leapers that had nested beside the school’s pond, feeling pleasantly full.

Just as the main course was meant to replaced with dessert, the plates went empty. McGonagall cleared her throat and stood. It took a moment for the students to stop chattering and fall silent. The headmistress folded her hands and began to speak.

“Apologies for interrupting you all before your favorite part of the meal, but I do have to get to the rest of the announcements.

“It’s been five years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and while the castle is almost good as new, there are many repairs to be made, as the returning students are well aware. The entire seventh floor is off limits to students, and in fact we have charmed the stairs and doors not to lead to the floor at all. Of course,” she cleared her throat, “it is uncertain if those charms will stick.” Harry could feel the eyes in the back of her head dart in his direction, and smiled.

“We also,” she continued, “have had many requests that Quidditch be reinstated. Attendance has indeed returned to the same numbers we had before the war, so I see no need to hold off on this year’s House Cup. Students second year and up who wish to join their House team should speak to their Head of House, who will also have the difficult job of choosing team captains.

“And lastly, you should all know that physical restorations aren’t the only repairs happening at the castle. As some of you might be aware, Minister Shacklebolt has been tirelessly reforming the Ministry of Magic to reflect the beliefs of the modern wizarding world, and the time has come to focus their efforts on Hogwarts. I’d like to introduce to you the Curriculum Revision Chairwoman from the Committee to Restore and Modernize Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Priscilla Bricklebank.”

The woman seated to her left stood to a quiet smattering of applause and gave a small smile before sitting back down quickly.

“She and her assistants, who you shall meet in the morning, will be spending the school year looking over our standard curriculum and seeing if and what needs to be revised. They will also be conducting sit down interviews, so please try to be courteous and answer all their questions as well as you can.”

McGonagall smiled out at the Great Hall. “Alright, I believe I’ve kept you all from your desserts long enough.”

A variety of desserts sprang into existence on the empty plates, and the students wasted no time grabbing handfuls of pastries, the rabble growing again almost instantly. Harry picked a tart that he hoped had a cherry filling and dug in.

Not long after, the students were dismissed to head back to the dormitories. Most of the teachers didn’t waste anytime excusing themselves, either. The boys were still catching up with Hagrid when McGonagall came over.

“I assume you two would like to know where you’ll be staying in the castle, yes? Follow me.”

They said their goodbyes to Hagrid and promised to visit before the week was finished, and went with McGonagall to the Entrance Hall.

“Mr Longbottom, you have a room just off the Herbology corridor on the first floor. If there’s anything you need, write it down and leave the list on your desk; whatever it is, it should be delivered before the end of the day tomorrow.”

“Right, thank you, Prof- I mean, McGonagall.”

“You are very welcome. Good luck tomorrow.”

Neville smiled at her. “G’night, Harry.” With that, he hurried around a group of meandering Ravenclaws and headed off.

And as for you, Mr Potter...” she started.

“I remember where the Muggle Studies room is,” Harry supplied. “It’s on the first floor as well.”

“It used to be, but during some of the more recent reconstruction it was moved to the third floor. The room that used to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I thought you might want to be in... familiar surroundings.”

An unexpected lump rose in Harry’s throat. “Oh. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. Your things are already in the office, and again, if you find you need anything, write it down and leave it out, and you’ll get it by the end of the day. Good night, Harry, and good luck.”

With a smile and a nod of her head, McGonagall swept away.

~*~*~

The classroom was almost exactly as Harry remembered it. The room itself was larger, to accommodate large glass display cases running along opposite walls. But the windows were the same, large and letting moonlight spill across the floor, as well as the small curved staircase that led up to the adjacent office.

Inside there was a desk and a few sparsely filled bookshelves. Harry hadn’t really thought about the fact that his worldly possessions fit more or less into a couple trunks, and most of them were already spread out across the office. He sat behind the desk, trying it out, sliding his palms across the smooth, cool wood. A bit of parchment and a quill and inkwell were already on the desk, and Harry quickly scribbled a few odds and ends out, hoping he could make the office look at least vaguely welcoming to students before the end of the first term.

Below the office was a smallish bedroom with an adjacent bathroom. After he’d cleaned up, he lay down on top of the blankets and looked through the list of students who’d signed up for Muggle Studies. There weren’t many, so the years were combined and each class met twice a week. Third and fourth years together, fifth and six, and seventh year by itself; the first two classes had roughly twenty students, the seventh year class had less than a dozen students.

Harry hadn’t really told anyone, but he had only a very basic idea of what he’d be teaching the kids. He knew if he’d told Ron, he’d let it slip to Hermione, who would have descended upon Harry with disapproving glares and several subject outline plans. Telling magical kids about what electricity was and how muggles drove cars was important, obviously, but it didn’t really explain how muggles lived and why.

He’d lived with muggles all his life, he knew about muggles. He’d just make it up as he went. Maybe write a couple letters to Arthur if he got stuck.

Harry blew out his candle and got under the covers, but still scratched out a few ideas in a book on his bedside table before he went to sleep.

~*~*~

His first class of his teaching career didn’t happen until after lunch, but Harry couldn’t make himself sleep in. With a good amount of yawning, Harry got dressed, deciding to get some breakfast before heading back up to his office to flesh out his teaching guides.

Neville and Hagrid were already at the Head Table when Harry arrived, but Hagrid was finishing up his meal when Harry sat down.

“Got ter get down there pretty quick,” Hagrid told him, shoving an entire piece of toast into his mouth. “It’s a seventh year class first thing, and tha’ manticore can’t be hungry when th’ students get there.” He clapped them each heavily on the back before hurrying out the door.

Through a mouthful of eggs, Harry asked Neville how he was feeling about his first day.

“Not as nervous as I thought I’d be, to tell you the truth.” Neville took a sip of pumpkin juice, and raised his voice to be heard over the full Hall. “I was helping Sprout out in the greenhouses the last couple years of school, for fun mostly. I’m just worried I won’t come off as teacherly to the kids. How about you?”

“I sort of realized I had no real idea of what I was going tell the kids while I was laying in bed last night, so that’s eating up a lot of my confidence.”

“Understandable.”

Before he could continue, McGonagall stood and cleared her throat, and the room quickly quieted. “Last night I told you that I would be introducing you to Ms Bricklebank’s assistants this morning, and as they have just arrived, now is the time to do so.”

With one ear tuned in to McGonagall’s introductions, Harry turned his focus on eating his breakfast as quietly but quickly as possible.

“First, we have the Senior Assistant to the Revision of Hogwarts’ Curriculum Chairperson Mr Anthony Monrova.”

Harry didn’t look up, but heard the smattering of polite applause from the students, and took a very large bite of a very juicy sausage.

“And secondly, we have the Junior Assistant to the Revision of Hogwart’s Curriculum Chairperson, Mr Draco Malfoy.”

Noisily coughing on the sausage, Harry snapped his head up to see Malfoy walking through the far off door, his image blurred by the tears in Harry’s eyes. In Malfoy’s arms was a dangerously large pile of parchments sheets and books, and his head darted this way and that to make sure not to trip over anything in his path.

Neville helpfully smacked Harry on the back. “Don’t worry, Harry,” Neville said soothingly, “I’m sure it’s a totally different Draco Malfoy than the one you’re choking over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I shamelessly put Harry in the DADA classroom because 1) I think it would be very nice for Harry to have Lupin's old classroom even it had been years since Lupin was the DADA professor and 2) man I really love the design of that classroom. 
> 
> More next Friday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I got a wisdom tooth removed on Thursday and I've been more or less useless since then. Hopefully, this won't happen again. At least for awhile.

“Did you know he was going to be here this year?”

Neville shook his head.

“McGonagall didn’t tell you?”

“No.”

Harry drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. “I wonder why she wouldn’t tell us...”

“Hmm, yes. I wonder.”

Harry shot Neville a look. The two of them were in the living space of Neville’s quarters, a bright room filled to bursting with plants that occasionally rustled on their own. He gentled pet a fern on a nearby table, the leaves of he plant curling around his wrist with a soft whisper.

“He’s not really a bad person, Harry,” Neville said gently.

“No, I know,” Harry replied quickly. “I am _very_ aware, believe me. I just, never imagined I’d see him here at Hogwarts. Never really imagined seeing him many places, if I’m being honest.” He paused. “Have you seen him, since the trials with the Council?”

Neville shook his head. “Not really. The Malfoys don’t really have much reason to spend a lot of time in the public eye, not after the war.”

He glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. “I’ve got to go get the mandrake’s ready for the second years.” He stood and rummaged around in a trunk until he pulled out a pair of large earmuffs. “I know you don’t have class until later, so feel free to hide here as long as you like.”

“I’m not _hiding_.”

“Whatever you say. See you at dinner, then,” he shouted over his shoulder as he left.

Harry hid out in Neville’s place for a little while longer, partially hoping to avoid Malfoy and partially hoping to avoid his class. He wandered around gently patting any plant that didn’t look too malicious before sighing and deciding to at least go back up to his classroom. Maybe he’d write his name up on the board or something.

Unfortunately for him, the moment he rounded the corner of the Herbology corridor he ran directly into a stack of papers. He hit the ground hard, parchment fluttering down around him. Malfoy was sitting next to him rubbing a knee.

“Honestly, Draco, are you incapable of walking in a straight line?”

Suddenly, a figure was looming over the two of them, hands on his hips. He reminded Harry a bit of Hermione. Because of the disapproving posture, but also because his thick, wild hair.

“I’m fine, Anthony, thanks for asking,” Malfoy scowled.

“We have a meeting with the Headmistress in two minutes.” Anthony didn’t move to help Malfoy with either standing up or gathering the papers.

Malfoy shifted until he was on his knees and started pulling files toward him. “You go ahead and I’ll get this back in order. Feel free to blame the delay on me; I know you’ll do it anyway.”

With a flare of his nostrils, Anthony whirled on his heel and whisked away, not acknowledging Harry in the slightest.

Harry sat there for a moment, watching the man walk away, before coming to his senses and helping. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“It’s fine, neither was I,” Malfoy replied flatly. “I didn’t expect anyone to be wandering around down here while classes were in session.”

Pulling out his wand, Harry summoned to him a pile of parchment that had fluttered down the hall. Glancing at them, Harry could read a few lines referring to the History of Magic course.

He handed them to Malfoy. “I don’t know where these went.”

“Thank you, I’ve got it.” He didn’t look up.

Harry sat watching him put things in order. “Anthony seems like a bit of an ass.”

That earned him a surprised chuckle from Malfoy. “That’s an understatement.” He stood, taking the pile with him, and Harry followed him up. “He just thinks he’s better than most people, especially me. It’s nothing I’m not used to,” he said with a half smile. Harry half smiled back.

The two of them stood there awkwardly in silence.

“Well,” Malfoy said eventually. “I’ve got that meeting.”

“Yes! Right. Well, good luck with all that.”

“You, too.” And with that, Malfoy hurried away.

Harry watched him go, then headed up to his office, feeling odd.

 

~*~*~

 

Harry was all but wringing his hands when the students started wandering in. He’d spent the last half hour pacing the room, after writing and erasing and rewriting his name on the chalkboard half a dozen times, and now was sitting at his desk.

There were only half a dozen tables centered in the room for the class of seventh years, and Harry noticed there was a healthy mix of all four Houses filing in. It didn’t take long until all the seats were filled, but Harry waited for another minute, trying to swallow his heart back into his chest.

Clearing his throat, he stood up and walked around to the front of the class. “Good afternoon, everyone.”

“Good afternoon, Professor Potter,” they chorused back.

“Oh, I’ll have to get used to that,” he said with a smile, a soft ring of laughter going through the students. “I’m glad you recognized me, that’ll save me going through my introduction.

“Am I right in thinking none of you have had Muggle Studies before this year?” The students nodded at him. “Right. And are any of you muggle-born? Or have a muggle parent?”

Only one person raised their hand. Harry pointed at the girl in the front row. “Muggle parents?”

“Just my dad,” she replied, lowering her arm.

“So are you familiar with Muggle life?”

The girl shook her head. “My father died before I started school, I’ve only got a few of his muggle pictures, and some odds and ends. But I don’t really know what they are.”

“I see. Well, while I was born to magical parents, I grew up in a muggle house. I didn’t know I was a wizard until my 11th birthday. And then I lived with them during the summers. So I am well-acquainted with muggle home life.

“I know some of you have heard some things about muggles and how they live. Electricity and the post and airplanes and appliances. Hopefully, I can explain to you how exactly muggles have managed without magic all these years. And also, I know a man who has a penchant for muggle artifacts, and I’m sure I can get him to part with a few of them so that I can show them to you. I could probably get him to do a whole presentation for you; he’s very enthusiastic.”

A boy in the back raised his hand.

“Yes, uh,” Harry checked his seating arrangement, “Timothy.”

“So you lived with muggles for most of your life?”

“I did.”

“What was the most shocking thing about the magical world when you first got here?”

“You mean besides the fact that there was a whole world hidden in plain sight?” That earned him a laugh. “I’d have to say... Well, the first piece of magic ever performed on me was a mending charm, done by one of my best friends, before I ever knew her. My glasses were broken in a few places, held together with tape. And with a tap of her wand, it was fixed. That was pretty amazing.”

“Do muggles just live with all their broken things?” A Slytherin girl asked.

“Many things, you _can_ fix. If a clock stops working, you go to someone who can fix the gears. But some things, it’s not that it’s stopped working, it’s totally broken.”

Harry went to an empty display case. “Let me show you.” He pulled out his wand, pointed it at a pane of glass, and quietly said “Reducto.” The glass instantly spidered with a crunch.

“So, without magic, how would you repair this?”

The students looked at each other, but none of them said anything.

“You can’t, unfortunately. You need to replace it. But that’s expensive, and it takes times, so many times muggles just tape it up until they can.” With a wave of his wand, Harry repaired the glass.

“Now, in my second year, I broke my arm, and then lost the bones - it’s a long story - but magic was even able to fix _that_ overnight.”

The students stared at him with mild horror.

“Why, how long does it take for muggles to fix broken bones?” asked a different Slytherin.

“Well, depending on the bone, it can take months.”

The class broke into excited babbling.

“I think it’s a little early in the year to get into the muggle medical field,” Harry said in a hurry. “Maybe after Christmas. Um, does anyone else have a question about the muggle world?”

Every hand in the room shot up.

“Yes, uh...”

“Dennis Dinkle, sir. Are astronauts, you know, real?”

 

~*~*~

 

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon writing down a list of the questions the students asked that he wasn't able to easily answer, that he could eventually get to, in order of what he thought was difficulty. He also wrote down a small introduction to the course that he could use with the other two classes. It was only when he could hear the rumbling of his stomach over the scratching of his quill did he remember that it was time for dinner.

The meal was already in full swing when he settled into his seat next to Neville; Hagrid’s chair was empty. He plunked a thick slice of roast pork onto his plate next to a pile of potatoes and started drowning them both in gravy.

“So, how was your first day?” he asked Neville before digging in.

“Not bad. No one passed out, so I guess I’m still alone in that. Some of these kids are _really_ into Herbology. I wish they’d been students when I was in school.”

“That’s good. My students seem pretty excited, too.”

“Yeah? I thought your seventh year class didn’t have that many kids in it.”

“It doesn’t,” Harry replied. “But they’re very clever. And inquisitive. I’m going to have to learn about the space program just so I can it explain it to _them_.”

Neville laughed and Harry scanned the edges of the Great Hall. He expected to see Malfoy eating, but he was nowhere to be found. Neville nudged his arm, bringing him back around. “Sorry, what?”

“I was asking you what the space program was. What are you looking for?”

“Nothing, really. Just wondering where Malfoy and that Anthony guy were. I thought they’d be here for dinner, at least.”

Neville took a swig of pumpkin juice. “Well they’re not staying _here_. At the castle. They’re all staying down in Hogsmeade, Ms Bricklebank included.”

“Oh.” Harry tried not to look deflated.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be around for awhile. You’ll be able to keep dodging him as much as you like.”

Harry rolled his eyes and offered Neville a piece of pie.

After dinner, Harry turned down Neville’s suggestion that they go to see Hagrid, but promised to go with him for a visit during the weekend. Bidding Neville goodnight, he headed up the master staircase.

Back up in his classroom, Harry mulled over what muggle artifacts he should put in the display cases. He had some ideas, but before he forgot he penned a quick letter to Arthur asking for suggestions, and also dropped a small hint that Harry would like him to talk in front of his classes in the future. He addressed the envelope to the Burrow and left it on his desk.

Though it was dark outside it was still early, and Harry decided to make himself a cup of tea before turning in for the night. The windows in his office overlooked the lake. Harry dragged his chair over and sat looking out while he sipped his drink.

The giant squid rolled silently on the surface of the water, the stars reflecting off its shiny, wet skin. Beyond the lake, Harry could just barely make out the soft glow of Hogsmeade village.

Harry pressed the warm lip of his tea mug to mouth, breathing deep. He could feel the start of a satisfying routine beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

It was with surprising ease that Harry found himself quickly used to the routine of teaching, and how much he was enjoying it. By the end of September, the fear that he would make a fool of himself or ruin the academic careers of all of his students quickly faded to a nagging voice in the back of his head. After each class Harry wrote down everything he went over, trying to stay with the ideas he’d had at the start of the year but allowing the students to follow their own interests. His shelves were quickly filling up with books Hermione sent him almost immediately after receiving letters filled with Harry’s questions about subjects that stumped him.

On Fridays, the one day Harry was free of classes, he went down to Hagrid’s hut for lunch. Hagrid would make them both sandwiches and a pot of tea, and when they were finished Harry helped him tend to a variety of creatures Hagrid brought up for his classes. When the pumpkins in his garden got large enough to be harvested, Harry helped him stack them up out of the way until Halloween.

Not only did Harry eat virtually all of his meals with Neville, but the two of them spent most of their nights in Neville’s living space, falling back into an easy friendship. Harry felt another pang of guilt about letting their letters lapse since the end of school.

And in between his classes and heading to Hagrid’s and spending time with Neville, there was Malfoy in his peripheral. Harry hadn’t talked to him since the first day of classes, but kept noticing him around the castle. Following Bricklebank with a Quick Quill and a piece of parchment, jotting jot whatever notes she was saying to him. Tracking down professors in the corridors to corridante meetings.

Harry was watching Malfoy eat toast with one hand and scratch out words in a book with the other when the flapping of wings signaled the arrival of the post owls. Harry noticed with an amused grimace that a large gray owl was bumbling its way to him. Errol managed to only knock over a pitcher of water when he landed, dropping a letter onto Harry’s plate. He gave the owl a piece of fruit and tried to urge him along, but Errol simple swallowed his food and hooted softly. Sighing, Harry tore open the letter.

 

> _Dear Harry,_
> 
> _How wonderful to hear that you’re the new Muggle Studies teacher! It somehow slipped all of my children’s minds to tell me. I’m sure you’re doing wonderfully._
> 
> _As for what I think would be most interesting to put on display in your classroom, I’ve attached a short list of artifacts I think would really rile your students’ curiosity. It might take a while to track them all down; I’d lend you some of my own, but I’m afraid I’m a little too attached to my collection._
> 
> _And about coming and talking to your classes: I would be delighted! Write back when it would be easiest for you. Good luck with your new career!_
> 
> _Much love from both Molly and myself,_   
>  _Arthur_

 

Harry looked at the second page of letter and all three columns of suggestions and sighed again. Errol hooted.

“I’m sorry, I’m not going to write him back right now. You’ll have to go back empty handed.”

With a ruffle of feathers, the owl took off.

Harry was scanning the list for things he knew he’d be able to find easily when he heard Neville exclaim next to him.

“Have a look at this, Harry! D’you mind, Humphrey?”

A copy of The Daily Prophet was thrust under his nose. Harry blinked and pushed Neville’s hand away from his face, taking the paper from his friend. The front page headline read “DEMENTORS REEMERGE ACROSS COUNRY” with a photo of a several grainy black blobs wafting menacingly back and forth in the far background.

“Dementors?” Harry asked, surprised. “I thought Kingsley got rid of them as part of his post-war plan.”

“He removed them from Azkaban, yes,” he heard Mohinder say in the near distance. Harry leaned forward over the table to hear him better. “But you can’t kill a dementor. They’re not really alive. You just sort of... round them up, keep them away from people, and let them starve to death. Which, now that I say it out loud, is _sort of_ like killing them. But they have to die off on their own.”

Harry suppressed a shudder and handed Humphrey back his paper. “I don’t envy the Aurors _that_ job.”

With that, the bell tolled out the hour. In a flurry of movement students put away their last minute assignments and took their final bites of food, quick to be on their way to their classes. Harry followed their example.

 

~*~*~

 

Hagrid took out two of the small teacups he kept for visitors and set them on the table in front of Harry and Neville before pulling the whistling teapot off his stove. “It really warms m’heart that th’ two of ye are making time to come and visit, it does. I hear tha’ yer both doin’ well, and tha’s from McGonagall herself.”

“Hagrid,” Neville started slowly, “I’m not one to pry, usually, but why is there a giant pile of bloody steaks on your table?”

Harry had also noticed the meat that was very quickly leaking over the edge of the giant pewter platter in the middle of the table, but had stopped asking most of his questions years ago.

“Oh tha’s just dinner fer me ‘n Grawp.”

“You and Grawp?”

“His half-giant brother, remember?”

“Ah, yes. Thank you.”

“Although, I thought Grawp was living up in the mountains outside of Hogsmeade?” Harry asked.

“Aye, he was.” Hagrid put a pile of biscuits dangerously close to the meat. “But a few months ago, he came crashin’ back into the Forbidden Forest, and he refuses to budge.” He leaned in with a smile and lowered his voice. “I think it’s ‘cuz he missed me, if I’m bein’ honest.”

Harry grabbed his cup and a biscuit and scooted away from the table. “That’s nice.”

Hagrid sighed wistfully. “Tha’ it is. I’ll get these outta the way fer ya.” He hefted the plate with one hand, dropped a couple in a frying pan with a sizzle. Fang, who had been laying in the corner, perked up his head at the sound. Hagrid tossed him one of the smaller steaks.

“I do have to say again, how proud I am of both of ya. Hogwarts professors ‘n all. How’re yer classes going?”

“I’m still mostly doing heavy leg work and tending to the greenhouses,” Neville replied. “But Sprout _did_ say she’d let me pick out a plant to teach the first years about during the spring term.”

“That’s great, Neville!” Harry congratulated him. “Any ideas?”

“Not yet, but I’m pretty excited. The kids have really taken a liking to me. There’s always a few of them hanging around my office, waiting to ask me questions.”

“Tha’s great t’hear, Neville! How ‘bout you, Harry? Are you gettin’ on with yer students?”

Harry quickly finished his biscuit. “They’re great. Far more interested in the class than I thought they’d be; I was a bit worried most of them would be taking the class for an easy course load.

“Actually, I got a list from Arthur about what muggle things I should get to put in the classroom. I wanted to send an owl to Hermione to if she and Ron are free this weekend to take a shopping trip, and it’s getting dark.” He stood up, draining the last of his tea. “Sorry to head out so early, Hagrid.”

“Don’t you worry about it. Say hullo to them both fer me.” Hagrid smiled and tossed a couple more steaks into his pan.

Saying his goodnights to Hagrid and Neville, Harry hurried to get to the owlery before twilight set in.

He was mentally writing his letter when he saw a familiar head of blond hair going down the owelry’s stone steps. Harry stopped mid stride. Very briefly he thought of changing his course, but if Malfoy had seen him, it would be pretty obvious what Harry was avoiding; there wasn’t much in that direction besides the one solitary tower. Instead, Harry adjusted his pace so he was just reaching the stairs just as Malfoy was stepping down.

“Malfoy.” Harry nodded to him.

“Evening, Potter,” Malfoy said with a small smile. “Good to see you again.”

“Oh, yes,” Harry returned, startled. “You, too.”

Harry slowly climbed to the top of the owlery, watching as Draco took his time heading back to the castle.

 

~*~*~

 

The cool London air served as a reminded that summer was well and truly over. Harry pulled on a pair of gloves, waiting beside an out of order telephone booth for Hermione to be done at the Ministry.

The door to the booth swung open and out walked Hermione, pulling a hat on over her thick hair. “Sorry to keep you waiting, but there was a very short deadline on the new guidelines for house elf reassignments. And Ron’s really sorry he couldn’t be here, but he’s busy with the shop. Back to school and everything.”

“No worries, I’m just happy you agreed to help me . The list Arthur gave me is very... comprehensive.” Harry took the list out of his pocket and handed it over. “A combination lock is simple to track down, but I don’t have any idea where to get a table saw.”

Hermione smiled as she scanned it. “It’s a very ambitious list. I’m sure we’ll find some of these easy enough, though.”

He and Hermione had found a second-hand shop where she talked the owner down on a used microwave, but they still had to pay full price for the lava lamp. They managed to find a secluded corner where Hermione sent the cumbersome microwave to her and Ron’s shared flat before pulling Harry into a bookstore, “Just for a quick second, I promise.”

An hour later Hermione had a small stack of novels she assured Harry were early Christmas presents. Harry found a book, “101 Easy Experiments for Young Scientists”, knowing exactly which ones would be perfect for his classes. He showed Hermione the title as they were waiting to ring out, making her laugh.

By the end of the afternoon, Harry had a small collection started for his classroom. He carefully checked off the day’s purchases from the list before suggesting dinner.

While they were waiting for their food, Hermione gave him a rundown of the changes she was working on in the Being Division of the Magical Creatures department. So far, she’d passed a clause that allowed house elves to choose where they were assigned after being freed and had introduced a rewrite of werewolf regulation legislation.

“It’s busy work,” she said, leaning back so the waiter could set down their plates. “But I’m really, _really_ enjoying it.”

“That’s great to hear, Hermione.”

She beamed at him. “So how’s Hogwarts? How’s teaching? How’re you liking the change?”

“Sometimes it feels like I’m not doing it right, but everything I tell the kids they seem really interested in. I just let them guid me. I’m glad I listened to you; I do have a bit of a knack for it.”

“I remember you during fifth year,” Hermione reassured him. “You were wonderful.”

“And speaking of, there’s another Ministry presence at the school this year.”

“Oh yes!” Hermione explained around her bite of fish. “Revision of Hogwarts’ Curriculum, part of the Committee to Restore and Modernize Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kingsley mentioned it. How’s that going so far, are they asking you to change your course?”

“I haven’t been asked to meet with them yet, but I don’t think they’d try and change anything this year. Next year at the earliest.” He paused. “You know, Malfoy’s part of the Committee at Hogwarts as well.”

Harry waited for Hermione to be shocked, but it didn’t happen.

“You knew, didn’t you?”

“Well, _yes_ , I saw him here and there at the Ministry. And yes, I knew where he was working. I didn’t want to tell you because I wasn’t certain how you’d react.”

“Why does everyone seem to think I’d be beside myself at the mere _mention_ of Draco Malfoy?” Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry cut her off. “It was rhetorical, Hermione.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I just.” She stopped and sighed. “His position isn’t exactly high up and I knew you were nervous enough starting at Hogwarts without bringing up that Malfoy might be there to add to it.”

Harry deflated a bit. “It’s not your fault. In all honesty, seeing him around Hogwarts is actually a bit... sad.”

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. “How do you mean?”

“Every time I see them, the Committee I mean, they’re always talking down to him. Making him do the legwork. When he’s not being forced to follow them around he’s just sort of off by himself, alone.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said his position was low. After the trials he did his time _and_ served his sentence, but I heard he couldn’t get hired anywhere. Kingsley might have pulled some strings for him. He’s totally alone at the Ministry, I don’t think they even gave him a desk in his department.”

With a sigh, Harry poked “I think he could use someone on his side. There’s just.” He sighed again. “A _lot_ of history there.”

“Yes there is, and he knows that. But if you think you should try to be friends with him, maybe you should go with your instincts. You never know what might happen.”

“Yeah, that’s more or less what the Sorting Hat said this year. I’m pretty sure it mentioned you, too.”

Hermione smiled. “It’s a very smart hat.”

He smiled back. “I miss having you around to give me advice on how to live my life to its fullest.”

“Maybe I should put out a column in the Daily Prophet.”

After dinner, Hermione and Harry parted ways with her promising to send the microwave over soon and to give his love to the Weasley family. She pulled him into a tight goodbye hug.

“I might give you advice,” she told him, “but let’s be honest. You always know the right thing to do without me telling you.”

Harry watched her leave and then went looking for an empty alley to Disapparate in, mulling over their conversation all the way back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had made the decision to become Malfoy’s friend, but that was easier said than done. When he wasn’t working with Priscilla and Anthony, he had a mountain of work he was powering through on his own, and when he wasn’t doing that he was mysteriously gone. The closest Harry got to a conversation with Malfoy was when the two of them passed each other in the halls and exchanged cheery pleasantries that ended with him watching Malfoy hurry to wherever he heading to.

But they were enough to spur Harry on. He was scanning the staircases for Malfoy when he heard someone shouting at him from below.

“Professor Potter!”

He looked around to see Tania running to catch up with him, carrying a largish parcel with the top ripped open.

“Mum sent me a few of Dad’s muggle things. I was hoping you could tell us what they are in class today.” She pushed the box into his arms.

Harry glanced at the package and thought about the diagrams of bank checks and cash machines he’d spent all morning drawing on the chalkboard. Muggle money was something he felt was incredibly important, so important that he was going over in all his classes. But the students couldn’t get enough of the muggle artifacts he’d put up in his room, and he had a hard time saying no to them when they were excited about something.

He mulled it over. They’d have enough time to get back around to money by the end of the period.

“Alright, alright,” he said, letting her go ahead of him into the classroom. “Why don’t you take your seat and we’ll see what hobbies your father had.”

While the last few students wandered in, Harry rummaged through the box, amused at the variety of selection.

“Afternoon, all,” he said, setting the box aside on his desk.

“Good afternoon, Professor,” the class recited back.

“Today, I’m going to introduce to you the intricacies of muggle banking. But first, Tania’s mother has sent her some of the things her muggle father left behind when he passed on. Let’s see if you can guess what they’re for.”

First, Harry pulled out a blue plastic calculator and showed it to the kids. “Any ideas?”

After a few moments of silence, a Hufflepuff girl raised her hand.

“Yes, Olive.”

“Is it like a miniature cash register?”

“Very close! It’s called a calculator. It’s basically an adding machine with no crank, no tape. A lot lighter and more portable. You type in the problem you need calculated and it solves it for you with a single button push, and it can even remember its most recent answers, if you need to continue it. Muggles use them for maths and accounting, things like that.”

The class chattered excitedly. “That would make arithmancy loads easier!” a Ravenclaw girl exclaimed.

Harry smiled. “Here,” he said, handing it to her. “Play around with it, pass it around. And this isn’t even the most complex calculator out there. You can get some that do advanced math equations for you. Alright, let’s see what else there is in here...”

He rummaged back through the box, furrowing his eyebrows as he pulled out something he didn’t quite recognize. Then it came to him.

“Oh yes! Okay. What about this?” He held up a PEZ dispenser with a Snoopy head.

A sea of blank faces looked back at him.

“Come on. Take a guess.” He pulled open the sheath, the inner spring making a tinny grinding noise.

“Is it a very small safe?”

Harry laughed. “How’d you get there, Barringer?”

“You know,” the Gryffindor boy started, “it’s hollow. Sort of. Maybe muggles put jewelry in there. Or some paper money. And then it locks. Somehow.”

“I’m afraid you are very, very off. Anyone else?”

“Does it hold seeds? For while you’re gardening and you don’t want to spill them all over? You can just put it in your pocket?”

“That’s a great idea, but no. It’s actually a toy, it’s for candy.”

The room exploded into a chorus of huffy sighs.

“Well who would be able to tell _that_?” Barringer crossed his arms and slumped in his chair.

With a smile, Harry walked around the room, showing the students how the PEZ dispenser worked, the bottom moving up and down. “The candies come in little pill shapes that fit inside, and when you tilt back the head it pushes it out for people to take. And then the spring inside makes sure the candies get pushed to the top.”

“But why?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “For fun.”

“That’s absurd.”

“Maybe, Mr Higgins. But I think muggles might look at a chocolate frog and think that’s absurd.”

Barringer made a face. “I suppose,” he said, noncommittally.

“Alright we’ll do one more and then we’ll get on with the actual lesson.”

The students leaned forward in their seats.

“This one is pretty advanced so I won’t make you guess.” With light straining to heft it out of the box, Harry said, “This is a piece of science equipment called a microscope.” He set the microscope down on his desk.

“Is it like the microwave you brought in?” asked Timothy.

“Oh no, not at all. A microwave is for cooking, and a microscope is for looking at things.

“Muggles use ‘micro’ to describe something very, very small. So a microscope is a device that muggle scientists use to look at things tiny things.”

Victor, a Slytherin boy, raised his hand. “What sort of tiny things do they look at?”

“Things you can’t see with the naked eye. Like minerals and cells.”

“What’s a cell?”

Harry could sense a rabbit hole. “They’re um. They’re like what everything is made up of. Sort of. ‘The building blocks of life’ and all that.”

“That’s amazing!

“What do they look like?”

“It depends. Blood cells look different than plant cells, and so on and so forth.”

The students excitedly babbled to one another. “Alright alright. I realize that you’re all seventh years, but that’s actually far more advanced science than even I can get into. If you’re that interested, I’ll see if I can find you some books for you to read on your own, but I don’t think we’ll get _that_ far into muggle science in this class.”

The class groaned. “I know, I know, I’m sorry. But maybe we can look at some slides another time.” That seemed to satiate the kids for the time being. “Let’s save the rest of the box for next class, if Tania doesn’t mind leaving her father’s things here. We need to get back to muggle money.”

To Harry’s surprise, the students pulled out their old notes and new parchment with minimal arguing. Olive raised her hand.

“Professor, before you start something new, can you go over the different coins again? The denominations are _really_ confusing.”

“Of course. Now, remember, there are a hundred pence to a pound.”

Harry waited for the scratching of quills to stop before he went on.

 

~*~*~

 

Harry headed down to dinner two steps at a time, feeling like he’d been hit with a Cheering Charm. When Neville caught up with him he immediately took notice.

“Someone’s in a good mood.”

Harry smiled up at him. “I _am_ in a good mood, Neville. I think I’m really getting the hang of teaching. And the kids are actually excited about learning. I’m still not quite used to that.”

“I know the feeling,” Neville laughed. “I’ve lent out half my private library to zealous students so far. I’m going to have a devil of a time remembering who has what if I want a refresher on anything.”

As the two of them were rounding the corner to Great Hall, Harry spotted Draco making his way to the front door. Harry decided to keep riding his good mood.

“I’ll be right back,” he told Neville, clapping him on the back. “I’ll see you inside.”  
Jogging after him, Harry called out. “Hey, Malfoy. Malfoy!”

Malfoy whirled around, clutching the scrolls he was carrying to his chest. “Yes! What?”

Harry slowed to a walk. “Did I startle you? Sorry.”

“It’s fine. No worries.” Malfoy’s shoulders relaxed a little. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, well. Well. The first Hogsmeade visit of the year is coming up and I was thinking of going down to help keep an eye on the kids.”

“That’s very nice of you.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for drinks at The Three Broomsticks. While I’m down there.”

Malfoy made a face. “Really?”

“Yeah. I thought we could, you know, catch up. If you don’t want to -”

“No no!” Malfoy cut him off. “It’s not that. Just, if you’re sure.”

“Of course I’m sure,” Harry said with a confused smile.

“Hmm, alright then.”

“Great! I’ll see you at Broomsticks after dinner that Friday, then.”

Malfoy made another face Harry didn’t quite understand, but agreed. “After dinner. See you around, Potter.” With a quick rearranging of his scrolls, Malfoy hurried off.

Feeling good, Harry turned and took his took his time getting back to the Great Hall, looking forward to Hogsmeade weekend.

  
~*~*~

 

It was starting to mist when Harry hurried down the main road of Hogsmeade, cursing himself for not ducking into the Great Hall to see how the weather was before heading down. Drops of cold dew clung to his hair and clothes and he shivered, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

The weather wasn’t doing anything to dampen the spirits of the students on their first Hogsmeade weekend, especially the third year kids experiencing the small piece of freedom for the first time. A few of his students waved hello to him as he hurried to The Three Broomsticks.

The pub was pleasantly toasty inside, and Harry shaking himself off in the doorway, making sure he wouldn’t be dripping while he made he way through the crowd. Here and there were groups of students mixed in among the adult wizards, laughing and enjoying mugs of butterbeer.

Harry scanned the room briefly before he spotted Malfoy, sitting at a small table near a window. As he made his way over, he saw that Malfoy had a half empty glass sitting on the table in front of him and seemed to be immersed in a book.

Pulling off his scarf, Harry flopped down in the seat opposite Malfoy. “Evening.”

Malfoy startled, banging his knee loudly on the underside of the table and making his glass teeter dangerously.

Harry pulled a face. “Sorry, didn’t mean to surprise you.” He glanced down at Malfoy’s book. “We did say we’d meet up after dinner right? I didn’t think I’d kept you waiting.”

“Oh.” Malfoy closed his book at set it on the table next to his glass, keeping his finger on his page. “I wasn’t sure if you’d change your mind; I wanted to make sure I had something to keep me busy if you did.”

Harry flagged down a waiter. “Why would I change my mind? Hello! I’ll have a Daisyroot Draught and, Draco did you want anything?”

“No thank you, I’m fine.” The waiter went to get Harry his drink. “I’ve lost count of the number of times people at Ministry were just being polite when they ask me to join them after work.” Malfoy shrugged. “It happens.”

“That’s pretty awful, actually.”

Malfoy shrugged again.

Harry wasn’t sure how he’d expected his new found friendship with Malfoy to kick off, but this wasn’t it.

“Well, I wouldn’t have asked you to drinks if I hadn’t meant it. So, how’re things going with the curriculum overhaul? How are the teachers handling it?”

“It’s slow going,” Malfoy confessed, looking down at his finger still pressed in his book. “First we have to flesh out what the past courses have included, and then work with the professors decide what new subjects to include in future years, and what old subjects should be phased out. We haven’t talked to them all yet, but most of them seem keen to the idea.” He half smiled. “Except Binns. He doesn’t even acknowledge when we’re in the room with him. It drives Priscilla mad.”

Harry laughed. “That sounds like Binns alright. He’ll be droning on about the same things he’s always droned on about long after we’re gone, I’m sure.

“I’m looking forward to meeting with the Committee about Muggle Studies, I’ve already got some new ideas.”

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink, slipping his other hand into his lap. “Don’t you worry, they’re working their way towards you.” He paused. “I have to say, I was surprised to see you on the staff list this year. I would’ve bet money on you being an Auror after graduation when we were back at Hogwarts.”

“Oh, I thought about it all the time when we were in school. I just didn’t think about it for very long afterwards.”

“What changed your mind?”

“The war, mostly. I’ve had my fill of fighting for a lifetime, that’s for sure.”

Any minute loosening up Malfoy had been doing was quickly undone. Harry saw him tense back up, his eyes looking back down at his book.

“What about you?” Harry said, grasping for a change of subject. “What made you want to join the educational branch of the Ministry?”

“Well, I’ve always liked school, and I was always good at it. And after... the Council, I didn’t have many options, career-wise. This was the best option at the time.”

Harry thought back to the conversation he had with Hermione. “Yes, I can imagine. That must have been tough.” He took a drink of his wine.

Malfoy sighed, shifting in his chair. “I don’t understand.”

Harry tilted his head. “You don’t understand what?”

“I don’t understand what you’re doing, what is the point of this?”

“The point? The point is we’re working together now, so I thought -”

“Yes, we’re working together, and we’re saying hello to each other and being civil in the hallway. Which is more than enough for anyone bothering to pay attention, which is very unlikely, don’t worry.”

“Malfoy, you don’t need to get upset. I just thought we could start being friendly.”

“Well, _Potter_ ,” Malfoy’s voice rose sharply but he caught himself, leaning forward. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know who you’re putting this on for, but it’s unnecessary.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue that he wasn’t putting this on for anyone when he was overcome with a sudden chill so harsh it knocked the breath out him. He gasped, clamping his arms around himself, shivering.

“It’s freezing in here. Did the fires go out?” He looked around and saw the other patron similarly confused.

From outside, the muffled sound of screams started to grow.

Malfoy leaned to look out the window. “Something’s going on out there.”

The black hooded head of a dementor wafted by their window, its shadowed face turning to peer inside the pub.

With a shout Malfoy bolted up from the table, knocking over his chair and slamming into another wizard. “Dementors! There are dementors in the village!”

Pandemonium broke out. As one, every person in the pub started moving, each of them working against one another. Some went for the front door while other scrambled upstairs and towards the back entrance.

Malfoy was still staring at the window in shock when Harry grabbed his sleeve and yanked. “Come on,” Harry said, shouting to be heard. “We’ve got to go help.” It took a moment, but Malfoy seemed to realize what Harry was saying and nodded.

The two of them pushed their way to the front. On the way there, some students found Harry and asked him what to do. They clustered around each other, their limbs tangled and their faces white.

“You get outside through the back and as long as none of them are in your path, you run as fast as you can back to the castle. Tell the Headmistress. Go on.”

Outside was worse. Harry counted at least a dozen dementors, swooping through the streets towards the people fleeing in every direction.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the nearest dementor. “Expecto Patronum!”   
His stag burst from his wand and pounded a glittery path down the road. It smashed into a dementor and sent it flying.

All around him he could hear the incantation being recited and saw patronuses filling the air. A glowing albatross dove at a dementor across the street.

Behind him, Malfoy shouted. A dementor was pressing in, and Malfoy was sagging against a building, holding his hands over his ears. With a flick of his wand, Harry sent the patronus back to Malfoy. His stag forced the dementor away and he ran to Malfoy.

“Are you alright?” Harry pulled Malfoy upright. His eyes were dazed and glassy. “Are you still with me?”

Malfoy staggered, but he took a ragged breath and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright.”

“You go find more of the students and get them back up to the school. I’ll keep helping.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” He pushed Malfoy away. “Go!”

Malfoy took off at a wobbly jog, grabbing the hand of a Gryffindor girl as he went. He motioned to others to come with him and Harry turned back to the center of town.

He hadn’t gotten far before he was hit with a headache that brought him to his knees. Dementors emerged from behind a shed, encircling him, their cloaks fluttering soundlessly in the wind. He tried raising his wand but his arm was already too heavy, his vision blurring.

In his mind’s eye Harry saw Voldemort standing across from him, raising his wand. There was a flash of green, and then it all went dark.

 

~*~*~

 

Harry jerked awake with a gasp, the shadows of the Forbidden Forest fading from his mind.

For a heart pounding moment he had no idea where he was. Slowly he began to recognize the vague shapes of the beams and windows of the hospital wing. On the table next to his bed he was able to squint and make out a glass of water and a small pile of chocolate. He popped a piece into his mouth and leaned back into his pillow.

“You’re awake. Finally.”

A blurry lump shifted on the bed next to his. After fumbling to get his glasses on, Harry saw Malfoy sprawled out on top of the blankets.

“Did I pass out?” Harry asked.

“You did.” The corner of Malfoy’s mouth twitched. “Typical.”

Harry sighed and stared at the ceiling. “Why are you here? Did you faint, too?”

“Mr Malfoy took it upon himself to keep an eye on you, even after I told him he was free to go,” Madam Pomfrey said, gliding into the room. “He also took it upon himself to make himself at home.”

With a faint blush, Malfoy got up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

“How are you, Mr Potter?”

“I’ve definitely felt better, but I’ve been worse,” he told her, struggling to sit up. But she put her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

“Yes, I’m very impressed, but you still need to rest for a bit.” She picked up a piece of chocolate and put it in his hand. “Here, have some more.”

Harry bit the corner off the bar. “I don’t need to stay here. I’m fine.”

“You won’t need to stay overnight, only a little while longer. The Headmistress will be in soon to speak with you; you can leave afterwards.” She gave him a firm nod, and turned to Malfoy. “You can stay, but I don’t you getting him too excited.” With that, she swept quickly out of the room to her office.

Malfoy laid back down on the bed. “How are you feeling? I mean, really?”

“Tired, mostly. Still a little woozy. It’s been awhile since I’ve been around a dementor, but that wasn’t the worst attack I’ve been through, at least.”

Malfoy made a face.

Harry finished his second piece of candy. “How about you? Did you see what happened?”

Malfoy grabbed a small square of chocolate and eat it in one bite, stretching out with a soft sigh. “The Hog’s Head barkeep, he used his patronus, a goat or something. It crashed through all the dementors that were surging around you, sent them running.”

“Aberforth. His ram really packs a punch. I’ll have to thank him.”

The two of them lapsed into a silence. Harry stared up at the ceiling.

“I’ve never been that close to a dementor,” Malfoy said suddenly.

Harry looked over and saw Malfoy had turned on his side and was looking at him. His legs were curled up and his fist was beneath his chin. He seemed very small.

“I have. Too many times.”

Malfoy swallowed hard enough. “Sometimes I think back to how I acted when we were in school and I sort of hate myself for it.”

“You _were_ a bit of a prat,” Harry teased. Draco didn’t smile. “But so was I. So were most of the kids we knew.”

Malfoy cast his eyes down to the floor. The corner of his mouth twitch, and he shoved his hand hard against is lips.

“Malfoy.” He didn’t say anything, and Harry turned on his side so they were facing each other. “Draco, are you sure you’re alright?”

“What do you see, when the dementors are around?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but instead asked “What did _you_ see?”

“It was like when you’re dreaming, and so many things are happening so quickly but it feels so slowed down. I could hear Granger screaming in my drawing room and I could feel Voldemort’s wand digging into my arm, and see Dumbledore’s face light up green. It only lasted a second, but it felt like my heart was going to stop there was so much of it.”

Tears slipped over the bridge of Malfoy’s nose.

“I’ve been trying to be better, but I was such a horrible person, I don’t see how I can ever make up for it. I don’t even know if I deserve to.”

Harry pushed himself up on his elbow. “Draco...”

There was a knock on the hospital wing door, and it opened with a creak. McGonagall’s head peeked around the door. “Hello, gentlemen,” she called out, coming in.

Malfoy sat up quickly, wiping clumsily at his face with the cuff of his sleeve.

“How are we feeling?”

Malfoy stood up. “Fine, now. But I’ve been up here too long, I should get back down to the village.” He went to leave, but McGonagall stopped him.

“The aurors are still in Hogsmeade, it would be best if you stayed here at the castle tonight. I’ve already had a room made up for you, on the second floor.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ , Mr Malfoy. Thank you for helping the students. That was an incredibly noble thing to do.”

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably under her praise. “Thank you again for the room, Ms McGonagall. Goodnight.” Without looking at Harry, Malfoy left the hospital wing, the door closing heavily behind him.

Harry sighed and laid back down, his heart sinking.


	6. Chapter 6

The staff room was stuffed full of teachers cozying up to one another around a long table filled with food for lunch. As they ate they talked quietly to one another, waiting for McGonagall to arrive. Harry found an open chair between Neville and Mohinder and squeezed past the other teachers to get to it.

“Hello Harry,” Professor Sinistra said, patting him on the arm as he walked past. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you, Aurora.”

“Oh, I’m glad to hear that.”

He lowered himself into his seat, pouring himself something to drink. Neville leaned over to him. “How about Malfoy, how’s he doing?” he asked, his voice low.

Harry shrugged, spearing a piece of beef off a golden platter. “I have no idea. I can barely manage to make eye contact with him.” Harry had filled in Neville on why he and Malfoy had been in Hogsmeade together and how they’d both ended up in the hospital wing. But kept the conservation they’d had to himself, saying only that Malfoy was very shaken by the whole thing.

Before Hogsmeade, Harry managed to say hello to Malfoy a few times a day, but now all he managed was spotting him as he darted quickly around a corner. “I’d love to talk to him but I don’t think that’ll happen any time soon.”

Neville made an unhappy noise. “Well, hopefully he comes around.”

They ate in silence until McGonagall came in, followed by Kingsley. The rest of the staff quieted down as well, waiting for the Minister to speak.

“Please, do not stop eating on account of me,” Kingsley said. “In fact...” He pulled out the chair at the head of the long table and lowered himself into it. “There. Now we are all on the same footing.” He waited for McGonagall to take a seat before he continued.

“As I am sure you heard, even before the incident in Hogsmeade, there were reports of dementors reemerging across the country. I know the Daily Prophet has published more than one article on in.

“I must take the bulk of the blame, because it was ultimately my decision to remove them as the guards of Azkaban. I do not regret it; the wizarding world had an alliance with those foul creatures for far too long, all in an attempt to claim we kept our hands clean in regards to how we treat our prisoners. And especially now, after who they sided with during the Second War and in light of the changes we are trying to make in the wizarding community, we can not abide them.”

He accepted the glass of juice that was handed to him. “But while we - the Ministry and the Aurors - were able to remove them from Azkaban, we were unable to destroy them. They cannot be killed, but they can die off, although it is unknown how long it takes for them to die while being unable to feed. There is still much we don’t know about the creatures.

“We thought pushing them out of the cities, into the country sides and the mountains, would be enough. And we would be able to wait it out until they died off. That does not appear to be the case.

“They are again emboldened, and we have been doing our best to keep news of sightings and attacks contained. The public knows them as Voldemort’s allies or as Azkaban guards or both, but if they were to discover dementors are now neither, there could be a panic.”

Kingsley sighed and folded his hands, leaning against the table. “I am not going to ask that Hogwarts cancel Hogsmeade visits, because I do not think it has come to that. Already, the Aurors have chased the dementors from Hogsmeade, and there hasn’t been a sighting in either the woods near the train tracks or the foot of the mountains since. But I will ask that the school add more chaperons to visits, at least until we can determine they won’t be back.”

McGonagall looked around at all the teachers. “I don’t think that will be a problem, will it?” The staff murmured their agreements.

“Thank you, Minerva, and to all of you.” The bell tolled, signaling the end of lunch. Kingsley stood. “I’ll let you all get back to your lessons. If there any new developments, you’ll be among the first to know.”

Harry grabbed his tea and followed the rest of the teachers out, falling in step beside Neville.

“At least the Dementors are gone from Hogsmeade. That’s something at least.” Neville said.

“Yeah, I hope the people living down there are doing alright. I’ve got to run to my class, I’ll see you at dinner.”

“See you then.”

By the time Harry got to his classroom there were already students there, chatting quietly to each other at their desks and wandering around the room. One student, a Gryffindor boy named James, was looking at the displays. While not every case was full yet, Harry had been slowing filling them as items he bought or asked to borrow were slowly being delivered.

“Professor?” James asked. “How come you’ve got ever-bashing boomerangs in this one?”

“They’re not ever-bashing boomerangs, James, they’re just normal boomerangs.” Harry put down his mug of tea and started shuffling through the papers on his desk, looking for today’s lesson plan.

“You mean they’re not magic? These are the boomerangs that muggles throw and they just come back to them?”

“They don’t _just_ come back. If you throw a regular boomerang at the correct angle, it’ll come back to you. Remember when I told you about muggle physics? It’s to do with that.”

James pressed his face to the glass. “Can we try it?”

“Oh no, we’re not playing with boomerangs. Today we’re going over postal service, I told the class that yesterday.” True to his name, James was very adept at derailing Harry’s lessons.

Abigail Arruda’s hand shot up. “But professor, the other day we were doing paper airplanes and that has to do muggle physics. This would just be a continuation of that.”

“Please, we’re focusing on the post today. I even have a sheet of stamps to show you.” Harry could feel his grasp on the situation loosening.

“I personally would feel more comfortable in my knowledge of muggles physics if we spent a little more time on it,” a Slytherin boy piped up from the last row of desks.

“You and I both know I never meant to focus on muggle physics in this class, Kenneth.”

Harry looked out at the sea of hopeful faces and sighed.

Fifteen minutes later his class was spread out across the lawn next to the lake, throwing boomerangs with a rousing lack of success. It was a brisk day, but the kids didn’t seem to notice. Harry was glad he had the foresight to bring his tea with him.

“I don’t think these things work, Professor.” A Ravenclaw girl named Judy took a few running steps and hurled the boomerang, which flew spectacularly through the air before it thudded into the cold ground and skipped a few yards, sliding to a stop. “They just keep falling!” she yelled to him.

“Just keep trying, it’s all about grip!” he shouted back, taking a big sip of tea. He tapped his wand against his mug, warming it back up.

“Can you show us? Do you know how to do it?”

“I haven’t the foggiest, Judy, I’ll be honest with you.”

To his complete unsurprise, Harry’s students were quite content spending the entire class period trying to get his boomerangs to work to no avail. He was thinking of getting them inside so they’d at least have time to gather their things before the end of the period when he heard the faint sound of his name being called. He turned and saw three figures coming toward him, the one at the front waving enthusiastically.

As they came closer, Harry saw it was all three members of the Curriculum Committee. Priscilla was in the lead, wearing a cloak far too heavy for the chill in the air, with Anthony close on her heels. A few steps behind them with Malfoy, a thick stack of folders tucked under his arm.

“Here you are!” Priscilla exclaimed. “Imagine my surprise when we went to your classroom and found it completely abandoned.”

Harry smiled. “I didn’t know anyone would be looking for me, or I would have left a note.”

“I don’t mean to bother you and your...” she paused to watch a student hit the ground as a boomerang sliced through the air where his head used to be, “very important lesson.”

“Oh, well. I’m teaching them about muggle physics. I try to be very hands on.”

Priscilla made a judgmental noise deep in her through that fully conveyed that she did not believe him or that muggle physics was a real concept. “I see.” She waited.

Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “Is there something I can help you with?” he asked.

“How sweet of you to ask. As you know, we’ve been meeting up with the Hogwarts professors to talk about their courses; what they’re teaching the students, what could be added or removed from lessons, that sort of thing. I was hoping to set up a time where we could all sit down and go over your Muggle Studies plans together. Do you have a set time when you’re in your office, or are you frequently wandering the grounds?” She smiled sweetly.

“I do like to give the grounds a good wandering. But I suppose I could carve out a chunk of time for you.”

“Let me check our schedule. Draco.” Anthony held his hand out, not looking back. Malfoy shuffled through multiple folders, glancing at his impatiently flapping hand, before pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it off.

“Hmm, it looks as though tomorrow morning is free. How does that sound?”

Harry sucked in air through his teeth. “Oh, sorry, no. I’ve got to grade some incredibly important papers in the morning.”

“How about tonight?”

“I can’t, I’m putting together a collection of torches and lanterns for display.

Anthony pursed his lips. “How about the day after tomorrow?”

“I have to help Hagrid gather doxy eggs, I already said I’d do it.” Harry took a sip of tea.

He breathed in sharply. “So when exactly _are_ you free?”

“You’re so kind to ask. I should be in my office Thursday between lunch and dinner. I’m sure I could fit you in around my meetings with my students. Does that work for you?

“Fine. I’ll pencil you in.” Anthony scratched on the schedule briefly before giving it back to Malfoy, who refiled it. “ We’ll see you then. Enjoy the rest of your lesson.”

As the three of them turned to head back to the castle Harry tried to catch Malfoy’s eyes, but his eyes were firmly cast downward. Harry watched him walk away with a sigh.

He drained his mug, then turned back to the kids, pointing his wand at this throat.

“Alright everyone, it’s time to head in!” His call was met with a chorus of disappointed moans, the kids picking up the boomerangs and jogging over to him. “I know I know, I’ll let you borrow them for the weekend, if you’re good for the rest of the week.”

Harry made sure everyone was accounted for before herding them back towards to the school. “Also, anyone who comes to my office Thursday afternoon with a three inch paper about their favorite muggle item we’ve gone over will be awarded ten House points and get at least an Acceptable on their next assignment. Now come on then, we’ve got to hurry so you can make it to your next class.”

  
~*~*~

  
It took Harry awhile to get through the couple dozen students who came in with their extra credit projects, but he made sure to spend a decent amount of time going over each and every essay, and carefully writing down who showed up to make sure they got both their House points and Acceptable marking. He had to admit to himself that the happiness he felt telling Priscilla that he’d get to her soon every time he let in another student was a little petty, but it was also incredibly satisfying.

By the time the last student left, there was only about half an hour left before dinner. Harry came out of his office to find that the Priscilla had pushed everything to the side on his desk and seated herself in his chair, with Anthony and Malfoy off to the side in chairs pulled from the student desks.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Then he jogged down the steps from his office. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“No worries, we were able to get ourselves set up while you were busy,” Priscilla said, smoothing her hands across the bare wood.

He grabbed a chair and slid it over, sitting down directly across from her.

“Now,” Priscilla started, folding her hands, “we usually like to dig deep with these course reimagining meetings, but unfortunately we are pressed for time here. Draco, are you ready to take notes?”

“Ready.”

“Alright then, so first, we’ll go over what it is that you are and aren’t covering in your class, what you feel is important to go over but haven’t gotten to yet. And then, after the Christmas holiday, we’ll get back together and we’ll let you know what should be fixed for the future. Sound good?”

“Sure?”

“Excellent! Now, you have three classes instead of five, yes?”

“I do, but I’d imagine that maybe next year or the year after, that if more kids sign up, each year would have it’s own class.”

Malfoy made a note.

“And what are you teaching in your entry level class?”

Harry paused to gather what he could remember. “Well so far I’ve gone over muggle money and banking, how airplanes work, the post office, and I’ll be starting in on electricity soon.”

Anthony looked up from where he was taking his own notes. “Is that all?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, I don’t want to go too quickly, I want to make sure they understand a subject before I move on. If they want to interact with the muggle community someday, there are some basic things they need to fully grasp.”

“So you’re focusing on things with practical application?” Malfoy asked.

“Yes! Exactly.”

“Draco,” Anthony shushed him. “So what exactly was the practical application of throwing a boomerang, Mr Potter?”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy roll his. “Do you know how airplanes work?” Harry asked.

“Not specifically, no.”

“Well it has to do with how airplanes work.”

He could hear Priscilla suck on her teeth. “Alright then. What are you covering with your fifth and sixth year class?”

“Pretty much the same. Some things they’re a little more interested we spend a little more time on, but other than that...”

She paused. “So you’re teaching your advanced classes the same subjects as your introductory class?”

“Yes? I mean, none of them have ever taken Muggle Studies before, it wouldn’t be very fair to go straight into more complex muggle ideas just because they’re a higher grade. Next year, I’ll expand on that, and the year after that, but for now, I think this is good.”

Priscilla raised her eyebrows. “That’s highly unorthodox but I guess there’s nothing we can do about it now. What were you planning to get to over the course of the year?”

“Transportation, automobiles and the tube, that sort of thing. The different forms of communication muggles use, telephones and mobile phones and email.”

“I’m sorry, one moment.” She shuffled through a pile of papers. “I’ve got a list of subjects previous professors covered, but I don’t recall seeing eeemail on there. Draco, where’s that list?”

“Oh, no,” Harry interjected, holding out his hand to stop Malfoy doing unnecessary searching. “It might not be, it’s fairly new.”

“Ah. And do you think you should be teaching our students about eeemails? What if they’re just a... a fad?”

“Email is not a fad; the internet is a household thing, now.”

“And you think they’ll catch on?”

Harry started to wonder if he was going to have to explain what exactly the internet was. Which he had no problem doing, but was fairly certain Priscilla wouldn’t appreciate the lesson. “Yes, I think so. If you’d like, I can tell you why-”

“No, thank you. What else are you covering?”

“Muggle sports and games. Current muggle fashion, possibly.”

Anthony laughed. “And you think that’s necessary?”

Harry thought back to the Quidditch World Cup. “It’s more necessary than you’d think.”

Anthony scoffed and made another note. “And is that everything?”

“I believe so, yes. I can make a lesson outline for you, if you like.”

“We won’t be needing that, thank you.”

“Actually,” Malfoy said, “that’d be very helpful.”

“I don’t believe you were asked.”

“I literally just offered.”

“It’s fine. We’ve got a couple questions,” Priscilla rolled on. “About some of the things you aren’t covering that were covered in previous years.”

“I’m just going to write up an outline, while you ask.”

“Well, I’m going to need that list that Draco never found for me.”

After a moment of quiet shuffling, Malfoy pulled out a rather short list. Priscilla snatched it from his hand.

“There are a few things you’ve mentioned that _aren’t_ on here, but we’ll suss that out later.

“Typewriters, I see you’re not going over those.”

“Those are actually a bit outdated. I could go over portable word processors, if I had to.”

“Is that a brand of typewriter?”

“Sure, but it’s still -”

“Excellent. Microfilm?”

“I don’t think anyone really uses that anymore. I don’t think I’ve ever even see one in person.”

“Hmm, I see. Next, television, movies, and radio. Are you getting to those?”

“I was thinking about it, but I wasn’t sure if that should be held off til a more advanced class, as part of going into muggle culture. But I suppose it could fit in to an introduction class.”

Priscilla tutted. “I see. I’m glad we’re going over this, then, if you’re missing the important things.”

Harry could feel his patience wearing dangerously thin. “Are there more areas in which I’m failing the students? Perhaps you think I should go over slide rules or the Rolodex?”

“Now, now, Mr Potter, there’s no need to curt.” She stood up and scooted around his desk. “I’m sure you’ve just had a long day. I think we’ve gotten enough for now. We’ll let you know when we need to get back together to discuss our suggested changes. Hopefully you’ll be easier to set up a meeting with then.”

“Oh, I’ll do my best.”

“I deeply appreciate that. Good evening, then. Come on, Anthony.”

“You’ve got this, right?” Anthony asked Malfoy as he followed Priscilla out the door.

Harry watched Malfoy gathering up everything Priscilla had spread out. “Oh, right, let me finish up the lesson plan for you.” He picked up his forgotten quill and quickly jotted the rest of the outline down.

“Thank you.” There was a pause. “How are you feeling?”

Harry glanced up. “Oh, I’m fine, don’t worry about me. How about you? You were a bit...” He trailed off.

“I know, I was a little overwhelmed by the whole thing. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize for it, I get it.” He handed the finished outline over. “Careful so it doesn’t smudge. If you need any clarification on anything, let me know.”

“I will.”

“I’m sorry if I ruined your afternoon, making you wait with Anthony and Bricklebank like that. They just-”

“Get under your skin.” Malfoy smiled. “I get it. I’d probably do the same thing, honestly. It’s fine, it’s not like I have anywhere else to be.”

“Oh.”

Malfoy finished stuffing the piles of folders into his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. “I’ll see you around, then.”

“See you around.”

With a small wave, Malfoy headed out.

  
~*~*~

  
Harry caught up with Neville for dinner, who waited for him at the bottom of the staircase.

“That was certainly a process,” Harry said, clomping down the last few steps.

“What was a process?” Neville asked

“Have you had ‘course reimagining” meeting with Bricklebank yet? Because I just had mine and that is one of the most trying women I have ever met.”

Neville rolled his eyes. “Oh, Merlin, yes, I have. I don’t know how she got to be the chairperson of any council. She wanted me to name every single plant in the greenhouses, used in the classes and otherwise. She was very disappointed that I couldn’t, even though she can’t tell the different between moonshade and monkshood.”

“I’m looking forward to the follow up meeting where she and her _senior assistant_ tell me how I should run my class.”

Neville laughed. “Same here. Hey, there’s Malfoy.” He pointed down the hall. “Did you get a chance to talk with him yet?”

“Very briefly. He seems alright, though. Hey, Malfoy!”

Malfoy stopped and looked around before spotting Harry and Neville. He raised an eyebrow. Harry waved him over.

“Are you eating dinner?” Harry asked him.

“Well, not right this moment, but I was planning on it.”

“Come eat with us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Neville assured him, patting him on the shoulder and turning him towards the Great Hall. “Come on.”

The three of them settled in at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the door; Malfoy and Harry on one side and Neville across from them. Students were still filing in, and the food platters lay empty on the tables.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Malfoy,” Neville said, pouring a glass of juice for each of them. “I’ve been around dementors before, and they’re incredible nasty. You’re looking very well, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“Oh, thank you. And thank you.” He took the glass Neville offered him.

“Do you have many more preliminary meetings to get through, for the Committee?” Harry asked.

“A few, not many. Tracking down Trelawney is nearly impossible, and I think Priscilla is putting off meeting with Hagrid until the last possible moment.”

“Why, because he’s half-giant?”

“Oh, no. Because she’s deathly afraid of dogs.”

Food popped up in front of them. Neville spooned pasta onto his plate and then handed the spoon off to Harry. “I know she’s your boss and all, but honestly, I don’t know how you put up with that woman. Or with Anthony, for that matter.”

Malfoy smiled. “Priscilla just wants to feel important, that’s all. Her husband used to be Very Important at the Ministry, so she thinks she’s still entitled to attention. It’s annoying, mostly. Anthony, on the other hand.” Draco leaned over and plucked a roll from its basket. “Typical spoiled rich kid who thinks he’s better than everyone else. I know how that goes.”

Neville pushed a very big forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

“Are you going to be working, over the weekend?” Harry asked.

“What weekend, this weekend?”

“Yeah, it’s the Halloween Feast on Saturday.”

“Oh, right!” Neville swallowed hard around his food, wincing. “We were going down to the Hog’s Head afterward, meet up with Aberforth since we haven’t seen him much. D’you want to come along?”

“I would, but I already agreed to go visit my parents this weekend.”

“Oh,” Harry said, slightly disappointed. “Well, that’ll be nice, at least.”

“Probably not, but I suppose I do have to see them every once in awhile.”

“You’ll just have to come with us the next time, then,” Neville said, taking another huge bite of his dinner.

Malfoy glanced down at his plate, looking faintly pleased. “Next time.”

By the time dessert came by, the three of them were managing a polite but easy conversation about the finer points of wizard chess strategy. Harry made sure to remind himself to put together a basket of Halloween sweets to have delivered to the inn Malfoy was staying at before Sunday evening.


End file.
